Starcocks
by Jackalope
Summary: Wolf and Fox has an affaire that nobody must know about.


The Starfox team was wooping about in space when they hear sounds from the speakers, and a face of Wolf O'Donnell showed up and he was all like «Hello Starfox, or should I say Star_chicken pox_?». Fox gasped and was kinda annoyed like «Jesus, Wolf, what do you want?». «I just want some starcock» replied Wolf, and on the monitor you could see how much Wolf winked and raised his eyebrows at the same time and it was kinda strange.

«Gosh!» they heard, from Slippy the fucking asstoad, who was also hearing the conversation between Fox McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell, and Wolf was all «What the hell?! I thought I only showed up on your screen, Fox! You are the only one on my screen!», «No. You pressed the wrong button, you have to press the other button.» Fox said. «Do a barrel roll!» Peppy said. «You need to get that brain tumor checked out, Peppy!» Fox said as he filtered them out of the hangout between Fox and Wolf.

«Mind if I join you in your ship?» asked Wolf. «Yes! I didn't ask for this, I was just starting on a crossword!» said Fox, just as he heard a loud bang, as if someone was entering the ship. Fox went to check if anyone was entering the ship and it was none other than Wolf O'Donnell! «What- How- Where were you?» asked Fox looking frustrated. «I was just behind your ship all along, and now I want to be behind you!» exclaimed Wolf. «Ssh! Ssh! The team mustn't know about our affaire! Let's go to my love den- I mean room!»

Fox and Wolf made it to the room unseen. Fox' room was really untidy, so they decided to tidy up while they were catching up on non-important details that I will not include in this story. When they were done tidying up, the room looked super clean! Fox has red bedsheets and the room looked like some kind of shady victorian pub, except not really at all, and it was in space. Fox decided that he wanted to take a shower, so he did. Wolf asked to join but Fox said he liked to shower alone as it was his private thinking-time and Wolf respected this. After Fox had showered Wolf decided to shower as well but Fox didn't offer to join because he had already showered. After about three hours (it was a Starfox day off), they were both very dry and feeled clean.

Wolf sat down on Fox' neat and tidy bed, on his red bedsheets, and looked into Fox' eyes as he turned around his office chair like an evil mastermind, as he was done with checking e-mails, and Wolf said «Are there any newsletters from that popular store in your area?». «No, nothing but viagra ads.» Fox replied. «Well then, come over here and give me a kiss (and your butt)» Wolf said, snarkily and pulled a smoulder-face.

Fox sat towards Wolf on his lap and wrapped his arms around him and gave him an elongated smooch. Wolf, being the silly scoundrel he is, grabbed Fox' butt and Fox was all «You're so inpatient!» and they both undressed because they were both in winter outfits for some reason. Fox gasped at the sight of Wolf's hairy wolf dingaling. «Who's afraid of the big bad wolf!» said Wolf.

Fox estimated that this dingledongle was at least 10 inches, from his point of view, which was right in front of it because Wolf insisted that Fox should suck dick before taking it in the cockpit. Fox went in for the kill, and wrapped his lips around the crotch-dachshund, but due to Fox' horrible gag reflex he vomited a bit and Wolf was all «You're terrible at that! We'll skip it, so bend over!», and Fox bent over and Wolf went in dry, if you don't include the small remnants of the spit of Fox and perhaps a little barf as well.

Fox was complaining at how it hurt, but he started to moan instead of complain after about three minutes, and Wolf started going faster and faster and surprisingly enough, the throbbing pocket rocket of manness went all the way in. Wolf started panting, as did Fox, and Wolf started telling him «I'm coming!» over and over, and so he did. He came in and around Fox' butt, but Fox was all like «Nuh-uh, you're not stopping now for I have not semened yet, so you should suck my dick instead.».

Fox' dick was relatively smaller, but not so much. It was about 6 inches and maybe a half? Wolf started licking on Fox stick of lesser power as he was panting due to just being 'finished', and then all of the sudden the doors to Fox' weird victorian pub room opened, and there stood Falco! «Hey, mind if I join?» he asked, and Wolf and Fox said, in unison, «Yes! Get the hell out of here» and they heard the doors close as Wolf decided to have a go at Fox' rump again, and this time Fox found it less hurty because his booty and Wolf's weewee was covered in goop and Wolf's peepee went right into Fox' bumbum.

You could hear panting and moaning, but thankfully the walls of the spaceship were soundproof, but Fox and Wolf stopped for a second for they could hear another clap that wasn't from them and they turned around and saw the source! It was Falco again, and he was a masturbating voyeur in the corner of the room, so Fox yelled angrily «Computer! Drop 234-44ff.» and Falco got shot into space and died.

A few minutes later the door opened again, startling Wolf and Fox as they heard «I just saw Farco, my evil twin, fly outside! I found out it was your fault!» and as he ran over to punch Wolf's hot, buff, hairy, sexy, fit, beefy, muscly (but not overly gross muscly) body, Wolf dodged and Falco's fist went right up Fox' goopy booty due to the space that was bigger due to Wolf's giant codpiece. Fox moaned loudly and released his juicy juice all over the bed and Falco's arm was covered in O'Donnell's dickvenom and Falco was really embarrased because not only was his arm covered in Wolfseed, it had also been far up into Fox' assbutt. Falco ran out of the room screaming like a wee lass from Scotland due to being embarrassed because of his booty content-arm.

As Fox released his milk and Falco ran away (like a wee lass), Wolf did the same as Fox and released a second time, but Wolf's ooze went all over Fox and the rest of the room as he had moved out of the way of Falco's arm that had headed towards Fox's butt opening. Wolf scooted close to Fox' back and spooned him tightly, gluing them together with his semen and Fox felt the flagpole on his back and moaned for a last time. They were both tired and decided to sleep.


End file.
